


Sapevo che l'avresti fatto

by KuromiAkira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appena raggiunta l'entrata della palestra, il ragazzo chiuse e scosse appena l'ombrello, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce allegra e squillante.<br/>Morisuke sollevò la testa verso quella voce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapevo che l'avresti fatto

La neve aveva iniziato a cadere a grossi fiocchi, lenta ma fitta, da poco più di un'ora e già aveva lasciato una patina chiara e scivolosa sul terreno.   
Il cielo plumbeo si confondeva col paesaggio monocromatico della città, un pasticcio malinconico di bianco e grigio, di mormorii insoddisfatti dei pochi coraggiosi che avevano osato svegliarsi a quell'ora in un giorno di vacanza, e di zampilli di acqua e fango sollevati dalle macchine... e che Yaku si era trovato costretto a schivare varie volte.   
Alzarsi di domenica mattina per andare ad allenarsi e ritrovarsi in mezzo ad uno scenario del genere non era esattamente la cosa più entusiasmante che potesse capitargli.   
Quando oltrepassò il cancello della scuola i piedi affondarono nella sottile coltre di neve candida rimasta immacolata rispetto al resto delle strade.   
Inclinando l'ombrello in avanti per proteggersi dalla neve portata dal leggero e pungente vento, il libero della squadra di pallavolo osservò le esigue e confuse file di orme lasciate dai membri dei club sportivi. Si permise un leggero sorriso prima di tornare a camminare senza fretta per il cortile della Nekoma.   
Appena raggiunta l'entrata della palestra, il ragazzo chiuse e scosse appena l'ombrello, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce allegra e squillante.   
Morisuke sollevò la testa verso quella voce. Il numero 11 della Nekoma stava correndo goffamente verso di lui, agitando il braccio come per farsi notare meglio e rischiando spesso di scivolare. Nonostante la fitta neve, anche da quella distanza il libero poté scorgere il largo sorriso luminoso del kohai.   
Lev si fermò proprio di fronte a lui e, senza quasi essere affaticato dal movimento, lo salutò con una vitalità che spinse Yaku a chiedersi come facesse il più giovane ad essere così pimpante anche in mezzo ad un ambiente così mesto.   
\- Buongiorno, Yaku-san! - gridò euforico il più giovane dei due. I suoi occhi verdi brillavano di genuino entusiasmo, smorzando la tediosità di quello scenario monocolore.   
Morisuke non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare un 'buongiorno' quasi sollevato.   
\- Hai della neve sulla testa - gli fece però notare prima di lasciarlo entrare in palestra.   
Haiba si bloccò a guardarlo sorpreso, poi sollevò lo sguardo quasi volesse controllare. Ma gli bastò fare caso al leggero peso e al freddo sul capo per avere conferma delle parole del senpai.   
Invece di pulirsi, come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, Lev si chinò verso Yaku, quasi in un inchino per compensare la differenza di altezza.   
Fu un gesto che lo stesso Morisuke trovò strano, tuttavia ebbe l'istinto di sollevare la mano e di avvicinarla ai capelli chiari dell'altro, liberandoli dal piccolo cumulo che vi si era formato sopra.   
Quando ebbe finito, il giovane schiacciatore laterale sollevò la testa senza raddrizzarsi, e gli sorrise con gratitudine e felicità. Il suo sguardo sembrava dirgli 'sapevo che l'avresti fatto' e, rendendosene conto, il più basso dei due avvampò imbarazzato.   
Il suo pensiero andò inevitabilmente ai compagni di squadra e alle loro frequenti prese in giro sul suo comportamento premuroso nei confronti dei membri del club di pallavolo, che gli erano valsi l'appellativo di 'mamma della Nekoma'.   
Iniziò a balbettare qualcosa quasi per giustificarsi, ma Lev, senza ascoltarlo, si avvicinò e gli posò un fugace bacio sulle labbra. - Grazie mille, Yaku-san - cantilenò tutto contento.   
Di fronte a quello sguardo gongolante e irritante, Yaku reagì prontamente con un calcio accuratamente indirizzato al fianco del kohai.

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi qui nevica e io sono da giorni in modalità YakuLev. Quindi, eccovi la seconda YakuLev in pochi giorni! XD   
> Ringrazio Princess Kurenai per avermi fatto da beta!


End file.
